Running With Scissors
by iluvbb
Summary: Why is Eli's life now filled with bratty kids? Community service.Why is his coworker Clare already annoyed with him? He's checking out her ass.
1. Chapter 1

Running With Scissors

DDDDDDDDD

I thrust my hands into my black jacket and stared at the enormity of the building in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, cursing myself for the mess I was in. I felt a push on my shoulder.

"Let's go Eli. You better hope they let you in after all the shit you've been causing." Bullfrog glared at me.

I guess I should back track a little. Eli Goldsworthy's the name. And yeah I guess my dad's right. I have been causing a lot of shit to go down. You would too if your best friend joined a gang, your parents were in the middle of a divorce, and your ex girlfriend dumped you for said best friend that joined said gang. So here I was standing in front of my only shot at community service. A summer camp. That's right I get to spend my entire summer watching fucking bratty kids whine and complain about crap. My life is so much fun.

I walked through the double doors of the building, stopping in front of a huge desk. A woman with dark hair was scolding some kid behind the counter in Spanish. Fuck my life.

"Oh hi." She stopped her ministrations as she took notice of us.

"Hi there," My father grinned, "This is Eli. We have an appointment with John. You site supervisor I believe."

"He's in his office down that hallway on the right. Just knock on the door." She smiled genuinely.

The next thing I knew I was seated in an uncomfortable blue cushioned chair in front of 'John'.

"So Eli. Do you have any questions about your position here?" John gave me a stare down. I could tell he was a bit apprehensive about hiring someone who's next step was probably jail if community service didn't work out.

"Nope." I sighed.

"John." A concerned female's voice rang through the room.

I swiveled in my chair to see a girl standing in the doorway. Her auburn curls pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a purple staff shirt and khaki shorts. She was strikingly pretty with ice blue eyes. She also seemed out of breath.

"Yes Clare?" John's eyebrow raised in question to her behavior.

"Luke punched Caleb. It's pretty bad."

John was out of his seat like lightening, "Clare can you escort Eli and his father to the door?"

"Of course." She replied promptly.

My dad and I followed the pale beauty to the door.

"Sorry to be rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Clare. You must be Eli." Clare gave a tired smile and held her hand out to me to shake.

I glanced at her outstretched hand, "Pleasure."

A sharp jab in the ribs and I was shaking the milky white skin of Clare's hand.

"Hope you like working here." She gave us an odd look.

"I'm sure Eli will enjoy it. Won't you Eli?" My father gave me a sharp look.

"Of course." I mumbled.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Clare. See you around." My father gave her a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes.

As we strode out the door, I gave one final glance to Clare. She was bending down to talk to some kid. She kind of had a nice ass. I guess if anything that would be a nice distraction.

DDDDDDD

So this is my new story. Kind of got the idea at work today. Any guess to where I work? Haha. I like the idea of telling it from Eli's POV. It gives something new to try. Obviously me being a female it's a little hard to figure out how a male's mind would work. Especially through Eli's eyes. R&R to tell me how I'm doing. If I'm being too much of a girl with my writing or what not. Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. They are very much appreciated. I'll try to get chapters up as fast as I can. Working with kids is very exhausting, but very rewarding. I love it. You hear weird conversations from them like…well you'll see when you read this chapter. Enjoy! :)

DDDDD

I grabbed at the purple jersey staff shirt as it threatened to strangle me.

"Eli! Stop messing with your uniform. You look fine." My father growled at me.

We were on our way to the summer camp again. I couldn't help but put on a scowl.

"You know if you keep making that face it'll stick." He made another jab at me.

I just sank lower in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. We finally pulled into the parking lot and made the long green mile walk to the front doors. The slow descent of my torture had just begun.

"Hi Eli," John gave me a pathetic excuse for a smile behind the front counter, "I'll clock you in for today so you don't have to you. You're going to help Clare in the art room today. And if you could take the kids to the bathroom or the water fountain should it come up that would be really helpful to her."

Yes because I'm all about making life a fucking basket of daisy's for people.

I walked through the main game room into the art room. Clare was sitting cross-legged on a huge wooden desk stationed in the front of the room. She was showing the kids, who sitting at the table in front of her, a picture of a painted flower.

"Do you guys understand what we're doing today?" She gave a cheery smile. Probably fake. Who the hell liked working with these midgets?

The kids gave a chorus full of yes's.

Her blue eyes flickered over me, "Oh guys this Eli," She pointed at me, "Say hi to Mr. Eli."

"Hi Mr. Eli." They waved.

As the kids started their project, Clare walked over to me.

"They're making painted flowers today. Just try to make sure they're painting the paper and not the table. They're first graders. Not exactly the most coordinated group, but at least they're trying." She chuckled probably at some memory of them making a mess.

I rolled my eyes.

She walked over to some computer speakers resting on the far end of the desk she was previously perched on. She turned the volume up and some pop crap filled the room.

She was showing an antsy African American boy how to mix some of the paint colors together when a little blonde girl decided to shout in a very obnoxious high-pitched voice about Clare's choice in music.

"Put on some Justin Bieber."

Clare stared at her for a moment, "No."

"But why not?" She whined.

"Because," Clare stood in front of her, "I do not have Bieber fever."

That almost made me crack a smile. Almost.

Another blonde girl jumped up on her chair, "Justin Bieber's my future husband!" She squealed.

"Olivia sit down." Clare called to her. She immediately took her seat.

"He's got a girlfriend!" The other kids snapped.

"So?" The Olivia chick pouted.

"It's Selena Gomez!" A brunette girl shouted at her.

"He's gay!" A little Mexican boy screamed from his seat at another table.

Clare rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her palm.

I'll admit I gave a bit of a snort. Kids are so fucking weird.

A crash on the concrete floor made everyone's head whip around. Someone had knocked over a cup full of paint. Clare was over in a flash picking up the cup. Her back was to me so I snuck another innocent glance at her ass. Suddenly she turned to me. I quickly averted my eyes and whistled along with the tune of the music playing.

Her eyes were now a dark blue. A fire scorched beneath them.

"Hey whistling man. Get me some paper towels."

Slowly I made my way to the sink in the far corner of the room and grabbed a roll of paper towels.

"Could you walk any slower?" She grumbled as I handed her the roll.

"Actually I can." I smirked. Getting under her skin would be fairly easy.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but proceeded to clean up the mess on the floor.

Fifteen minutes later, Clare released the group of first graders out into the main games room. She turned on her heel towards me.

"You and I need to have a talk." She growled ferociously.

"Whatever about?" I innocently smiled.

"Stop staring at my butt. I am NOT a piece of meat. That's the second time I caught you."

"The second time?" I puzzled.

"Yesterday, when you were leaving."

"Oh yeah." I grinned at the memory.

"It's inappropriate for work. You and I are not together first of all and second of all the kids need to be set a good example. Your vulgar attempts to objectify my femininity are not what they need."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her.

"Prick." She said under her breath.

Clare started to leave, but not before I called over to her.

"Hey Clare."

"What?" She gave me an exhausted look.

"You have a nice ass."

Clare threw her hands in the air and gave an exasperated yell.

DDDDDDDD

Well that was fun to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

So I got a few inquires about what inspired this story in the first place. Well besides my job…I caught a coworker staring at my ass. It seriously pissed me off since I didn't even know he was right behind me and I was alone in the art supply room. What a creeper. Any ways, hopefully this is longer than my pervious chapters. Enjoy.

DDDDDDDDDDD

I shuffled my way into the staff lounge, my brow furrowed at the inconvenience that was my life. Who the fuck works with kids at seven in the fricken' morning? My pathetic ass does apparently. The stupid kids were going on a field trip to a family fun center. Fun. Sure.

I punched my code into the computer to clock myself in. As I entered back into kid world, I was stopped by John.

"Hey Eli can you help Clare today with her group? She's got a mix of first, second, and third graders."

"Yeah." I replied curtly.

His smile faded at my shortness. Well good. The man smiles too much anyway.

I walked towards Clare who was sitting on the floor in the middle of a gaggle of children.

"This is a sing along song." She sang to them, barely glancing at me as I sat just outside the group. A chorus of kids voices rang out throughout the room.

"On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese. I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed. It rolled off the table and on to the floor. And then my poor meatball rolled out of the door. It rolled into the garden and under a bush. And then my poor meatball…and then my poor meatball….and then my poor meatballlllll was nothing buttttt mush!" She drew out the last few notes in a funny operatic voice. A few kids giggled.

"Give yourselves three salsa's," She made what I supposed would be a salsa arm movement, "Salsa. Salsa. Salsa."

"Miss Clare," A Mexican boy named Ricardo whined, "Are we leaving yet?"

"Soon my dear." She smiled sweetly.

"Eli." Clare caught my attention.

I raised an eyebrow.

"When we head out to the buses can you be at the back and make sure they're all in line?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Clare blew a hair out of her face in frustration.

I chuckled internally. Not even here a few minutes and I could make her blood boil. Mission accomplished.

"Alright, my group please stand up and form a straight line. Moses will you please lead us to the bus?"

An overly hyper boy with spiky blond hair rushed forward knocking down a little Chinese girl. I could see why Clare brought him up front. Keep an eye, if not two, on the little punk.

Somehow we made it to the bus without too much of a catastrophe. I sat across from Clare. She made it a point not to look at me. Such a juvenile move. I had to laugh.

We barely made it out of the parking lot when three of the boys sitting in front of Clare let out an ear splitting shriek. The bus driver slammed on the breaks, causing the rest of us to be thrown into the seat in front of us. It was a very Harry Potter moment.

Clare leaned over the seat and peered over the boys, "What's going on guys?"

"There's a bee on him!" One of them screamed.

I expected Clare to turn to me, the big strong man, to take care of it. Surprisingly, her head snapped up the bus driver and asked if she had something to wipe it off with. The bus driver had Clare a paper towel, to which she grabbed the bee with and squashed it.

Not afraid of bees. That was a first in a girl. I wondered what Clare would be afraid of.

The rest of the day blurred by me. I saw so many kids they all started to look like little frickn' clones of each other.

The day was drawing to a close, I saw Clare sitting on a bench across from some of the kids from our group. She was staring into space.

"Clare!" I shouted.

She jumped and glared when she saw it was me. I smirked in amusement.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm bored."

"How is that my problem?"

"It's not. Tell me about yourself."

Her puzzled expression was priceless, "Why?"

"What? I can't get to know my coworker?"

"It's just weird."

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you never bother to talk to me unless it's to annoy me."

"Oh Clare. I'm not this as-" Clare slapped her hand over my mouth.

"There's kids here!" She scolded.

I licked her hand. She reeled back in surprise, "You disgust me." Venom laced her voice.

I shrugged. Not the first time someone's told me that and I'm sure it won't be the last.

"I can't believe they let you work here. You should be in incarceration somewhere!" Clare stormed off.

I shook my head. If only she knew some of the shit I had seen. Put her right in her place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clare and John talking. Great. The bitch is going to get me fired. I admit, a little panic rose up within me. You have to understand, just because I act like an asshole doesn't mean I want to be one. It's what people expect of me. Can't let down my fans can I?

John started to make his way to me, "Eli."

I gulped, "Yes?"

"Start rounding up your group. We're going to leave in a few minutes." He turned to talk to another staff member.

I breathed a sigh of relief before ushering the crew in front of me to Clare. She then proceeded to take role. She paused a moment before paling.

I worried for a moment she was going to faint. Eli worried? Never. Must have been a spasm.

"Eli," Clare whispered, "We're missing one."

"Seriously?" Shit. This was really going to look bad on my record.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Read and Review Please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I failed at updating for what was it…a year?! Yikes! I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. It's going to take me a while to get back in the writing swing of things. Hopefully, I can update soon and get some more stories out. :)

The Freak Out

"Eli! We have to find her!" Clare whispered frantically.

The poor girl looked like she was about to have a stroke. Her body was trembling like a leaf and she wore a grim smile set to appease the others.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get your panties all in a bunch. She's sure to be around her somewhere."I ran my fingers through my thick hair while making a quick scourer of our surroundings.

"Eli!" She snapped.

Groaning internally, I sucked up my pride. Oh please, I know what you're thinking, it's only temporary.

"Watch them." I commanded as I stomped on by her. I'm sure that would have earned me a slap upside the head if Clare hadn't been so worried.

I reached the inside of the arcade room and stopped moving. Fuck, I had no idea where to even start.

I looked at the mess of children playing video games. They were screaming bloody murder and chasing each other. Two of them only stopped when they heard over the loud speaker that their lunch order was ready.

As fast as my feet could carry me, without looking like I cared too much about the situation, I came upon the food court counter. A pimpled faced high school boy was hanging over the microphone, trying to chat up his very hot, but very uninterested coworker. She twirled a long manicured finger around a strand of bleach blond hair. I eyed them both before leaping up on the counter sending the zit adorned boy into a greasy spray of French fries.

Grabbing the mike and yelled, "Hey!"

Every head in the building swiveled into my direction, "Juliana Matthews! Get your ass over here this instant! Don't make me come find you or you'll be in a fuck load of trouble."

A timid young girl slowly crossed the rows of games. She hung her head, taking her walk of shame. I hopped back over the counter, but not before the back of my collar felt a light tug. The smoking female slithered into my ear, "That was hot. Call me if you ever want a fun time."

I felt the rough sensation of a piece of paper enter my hand, "Thanks. I'll remember that."

I walked Juliana in a huff to the front door. Clare's blue eyes peered through the window. As soon as I exited the building, she engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh my god. Thank you! I was going to have a panic attack if we didn't find her!"

I backed up in surprise and straightened out my shirt and jacket, "Erm…yeah. Don't mention it."

Clare blushed and returned her attention to her group, finally being able to gather all of them up and lead them to the bus. I gazed curiously at her as I walked behind the heard of wild animals.

On the bus ride back to the summer camp, I noticed that her cheeks never faded from the cherry crimson color, much to my evil chagrin. Another interesting fact to add to my mental Clare list. This could be fun.

Wow. Eli's such an ass sometimes. Lol. Anyway, please read and review


End file.
